


He Knows Who He Belongs To

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Drug Use, M/M, Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: It has been a hard day in the endverse.  After some weed and absinthe, things get heated between Cas and DeanDay 11 Prompt: Endverse





	He Knows Who He Belongs To

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-10_11_2018_9bf10318-7cbb-4948-866c-8fe7a59ddbff_zpswpuxduq4.jpg.html)

 

Dean, Cas, and Chuck were sitting in the floor of Cas' cabin. This is where they ended up most nights after a hard mission out amongst the Croats. They were all that was left of the original founders of Camp Chitaqua.

Today had been a very important supply run since Chuck had informed them they were down to less than a weeks worth of food. They had went out under the assumption that it was going to be a fairly routine mission. The area that they were going in had recently been thinned out so it was a surprise when they were confronted by a high concentration of rabid Croats. They had manged to gather supplies but not without losing one of their own.

All three were solemn as they passed a bottle of Absinthe back and forth. Chuck was in the process of rolling their third joint of the night. They were all riding the calming high the drugs were giving them. Dean didn't smoke as often as Chuck and Cas so he was more heavily effected. Chuck finally got the joint rolled with his shaky hands and put it in rotation. Once the joint was spent, Chuck stood up to leave. "Have to make sure they stored that toilet paper probably. Toilet paper is like gold you know." Chuck rambled.

They both groaned, "Yes Chuck." because they had heard his speech about toilet paper one too many times. The short trembling Profit of the Lord walked out into the night to make sure their supply of toilet paper was secure. Dean giggled internally at the thought. What had their lives come to.

Cas got up and stretched. Dean heard multiple pops emanating from the ex-angel's body. "You going to head out to Risa's cabin?" Cas asked after stretching.

"Cas don't start. I know you had one of your hippy orgies last week so don't judge me." Dean accused.

"Of course not fearless leader." Cas said sarcastically.

"Cas I want to stay with you tonight like we always do after a good fight." Dean said getting to his feet and walking toward Cas.

"Then tomorrow I am just your friend again and not your lover. Dean this dance is getting old." Cas sounded tired.

"I can't Cas. I can't see you that way. You're human now and if I see you that way and you die. I'll follow you. I won't care about the cause or the mission anymore. I've already lost Sam and I can't take much more." Dean argued trying to keep only the anger in his voice and not the sadness.

"You think not admitting what we are will change any of that. No matter what you say in the daylight Dean we are lovers. I know you love me. I think it is pretty apparent I love you. I fell for you and became human for you." Cas was practically yelling.

"I know that Cas. Fuck this is all so messed up. What do you want from me Cas?" Dean pleaded.

"I want you to know you belong to me even when your fucking Risa or Jane. They might have your dick for a moment but I have your heart and soul." Cas said grabbing the front of Dean's shirt. "And when you desert me, I'll indulge in my acid fueled orgies and pretend that it is you that is giving me pleasure. It's the only thing I have to fill the void when you're gone." Cas finished sounding frantic.

"Fuck Cas." Dean said before slamming their mouths together. Cas greedily invaded Dean's mouth with his tongue. Attached at the mouth they finally managed to make it to Cas' bed. They both fell in a heap together fighting to get each others' clothes off. If it wasn't for the kissing it would look like they might actually be fighting.

They finally manged to get each others shirts off. Cas just threw off his yoga pants showing that he had indeed been going commando as Dean had suspected. Cas then unzipped Dean and slowly pulled down his fearless leader's pants to reveal blue satin panties. Cas' breath hitch. "Were these for me?" Cas asked.

"Yes. They remind me of your eyes." Dean admitted. Cas' eyes dilated even more as he manhandled Dean onto his stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you with them on." Cas said as he pulled them down. Cas made quick work with his lubed fingers opening Dean up. He slid on a condom and lubed himself up before shoving his cock in Dean's ass with one brute push. Tonight Cas wanted it rough and he knew Dean did to. There was no talking just moans and the occasional expletive as Cas pounded Dean's ass. Dean was close and he went to grab his hard cock to help himself along but Cas stopped him. "I don't think so. Tonight you come on my cock alone or you don't cum at all." Cas warned.

Dean growled but he didn't make any more attempts to stroke himself off. Cas increased his pace and made sure that he was hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust. Soon Dean was coming all over Cas' bed and his blue satin panties. Cas pulled out quick and pulled off the condom. He jacked himself until he spilled all over Dean's back marking him as his.

Cas went and grabbed a towel and cleaned them up as well as helping Dean out of his soiled panties. When Cas crawled into bed, a sleepy, naked Dean pulled him into a tight embrace. He knew Dean would be in another's bed tomorrow night. However the ex-angel knew who Dean really belonged to and he knew their fearless leader knew the same.


End file.
